A bogie is one of main components of a vehicle, which mainly consists of a wheel set, an axle box, a primary spring suspension device, a frame, a secondary spring suspension device, a driving device (provided only in a power bogie), a foundation braking device, etc.
The wheel set is formed by assembling an axle and two wheels integrally, and the wheels and the axle rotate together in the traveling of the vehicle.
The axle box is mounted on a journal at either end of the axle, and is used for coupling the wheel set and the frame together, which converts a rolling of the wheel set on rails into a translation of a vehicle body along a line, transmits action forces from various directions, and ensures excellent lubricating performance and sealing performance.
The primary suspension device is also known as an axle box suspension device, which is mounted between the axle box and the frame of the bogie, including: one spring device, an axle box positioning device, and a vertical damper. The primary suspension device is used for damping vertical impact, restricting movements in longitudinal and lateral directions between the axle box and the frame of the bogie, and transmitting forces in longitudinal and lateral directions.
A frame is a framework of the bogie, which is used for connecting various components of the bogie and transmitting forces in various directions, and is also used for holding the axle in the bogie in place.
The secondary spring suspension device is a connecting device for connecting the vehicle body and the bogie, and thus is also known as a vehicle body supporting device. The secondary spring suspension device generally consists of a spring device (generally an air spring), an anti-rolling device, an anti-yaw damper, a lateral damper, a traction device, etc.
The driving device is used for transmitting power to a driving wheel set from a transmission device, generally including a traction motor, a motor suspension device, and a reduction gear box.
The bogie is used for transmitting various loads, which ensures the generation of a traction force by friction between wheels and rails, and is mainly used for load bearing, force transmission, buffering, and guiding. The structural performance of the bogie directly influences a traction capability, and a running quality of the vehicle, wear and tear of wheels and rails, and safety of the train, which is a key factor in further improving the traveling speed of the train. The higher the train speed is, the higher the requirement imposed on the bogie will be.
Therefore, the bogie technique of the high-speed train becomes one of key techniques of high-speed traveling.